seems_legit_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Bigfoot
"He killed my wife, my children, and worst of all, he drank my Dr. Pepper" - Bigfoot Bigfoot was a sasquatch that lived a normal life with a wife and kids until Crocodile Peterson, for reasons unknown to us, began putting the sasquatches at the danger of extinction that left Bigfoot's wife and children dead. Seeking vengeance for his family and his kind for what Crocodile Peterson had done, he went as far as to learn the English language so that it may ease his search for Peterson. Biography Early Life Before Peterson's massacre on the Sasquatch species, Bigfoot had a happy life with a wife and children. And after he lost his family he was dedicated to avenging his family by learning the English language and in searching for Crocodile Peterson for vengeance. Not only did Croc kill Bigfoot's wife and children, but most egregiously of all he drank Bigfoot's Dr. Pepper The Hunt Nature's Mysteries' Discovery While filming a documentary about the Bigfoot in question, the crew of Nature's Mysteries stumbled upon Bigfoot while Gary Anderson was casually interviewing Troy McClure, a representative of the Bigfoot Research Organization. Bigfoot approached them in a friendly manner and so Gary and Troy were curious why he'd show himself. Bigfoot simply asked them if they knew of Crocodile Peterson's whereabouts, Gary and Troy said they didn't know. Encounter with a Nemesis Bigfoot was just about to promptly leave Gary and Troy, but out of the blue Chicken Thing attacked him. Both of them fought for some time, but without Bigfoot's knowledge, Chicken Thing was armed with a knife and brutally stabbed him to death. After that, Gary was gutted by Chicken Thing and Troy escaped. Personality and philosophy Mystical and elusive, Bigfoot may come as a mystery to many but in truth, he is a complex individual with a discrete philosophy and outlook towards life. Kind, peaceful and altruistic in nature, Bigfoot cares deeply for all life and beings, especially his fellow nature dwellers since he is at times conflicted about his feelings towards humans. As he has labeled himself as the guardian of mother nature he has made it his duty to protect the woods and animals of it from others with bad intent. Next to his deep connection and love for nature, Bigfoot has an affinity for art as well, being incredibly insightful and imaginative, in his free time he’ll make as much art as he can. On par with his kindness and good heart is a smart and analytical mind, with a talent for mathematical calculations in the field of physics, it can be quite a difficult task to outsmart Bigfoot. However, don’t mistake his kindness for weakness. When the things he cherishes or himself is threatened, Bigfoot is quick on his feet and is not hesitant to take action. A smart mind paired with a physically powerful body, Bigfoot if a force to be reckoned with. His favorite foods are diverse but mostly vegetarian, and he enjoys the occasional Dr. Pepper and barbeque Pringles. Bigfoot has no hate in his heart, except for two individuals: Malus and Crocodile Peterson. Malus is hellbent on destroying nature and life itself while Crocodile Peterson is responsible for the near extinction of Bigfoot’s species, and the death of his family. With an existential philosophy, he believes that there is meaning to be found life, it’s just that each individual has to look for it. An optimist, Bigfoot is always ready to look for the good in everyone and all, even his enemies. Powers and Abilities Abilities * English Language Comprehension: '''After watching Nature's Mysteries for a prolonged period of time, he was able to learn the English language which makes it easier for him to locate Peterson with the help of other humans. Relationships '''Family * Bigfoot's Wife † * Bigfoot's Children † Allies * Nature's Mysteries ** Gary Anderson † * Troy McClure Enemies * Chicken Thing * Crocodile Peterson Category:Sasquatch Category:Males Category:Characters Portrayed by Arnar Logi Ágústsson Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Last Bigfoot and How We Can Save Him Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Heroes